Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is a computer and video game based on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix book by J.K. Rowling and the film adaptation. The key theme of the game is to explore Hogwarts like never before as well as undertake the missions from the book/movie. A press release made by EA Games on November 21, 2006 gave a first glimpse of the characters in Harry Potter with the Next Generation graphics as well as an idea of what the game will be like. The game has been released for the Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, and PC.Seff, M: "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Announced." http://wii.ign.com/articles/747/747082p1.html, 11/21/2006 Plot Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts and discovers that much of the wizard community is in denial about his encounter with the evil Lord Voldemort. Dolores Umbridge, an official from the Ministry of Magic, teaches courses in defensive magic, but this leaves the young wizards unprepared to defend themselves against the dark forces that threaten them. Harry teaches other students, in secret, how to defend themselves. Appearances Note: Although EA plans to put all of these characters in the game, not all of them have been implemented and may be cut from plans. Playable Characters *Harry Potter The following are available only during one mission: *Sirius Black *Albus Dumbledore *Fred and George Weasley (not playable in GBA version) Dumbledore's Army Members *Katie Bell (not in GBA version) *Susan Bones (not in GBA version) *Terry Boot (not in GBA version) *Lavender Brown (not in GBA version) *Cho Chang *Michael Corner (not in GBA version) *Colin Creevey *Dennis Creevey (not in GBA version) *Marietta Edgecombe (not in GBA version) *Justin Finch-Fletchley (not in GBA version) *Seamus Finnigan (not in GBA version) *Anthony Goldstein (not in GBA version) *Hermione Granger *Angelina Johnson *Lee Jordan (not in GBA version) *Neville Longbottom *Luna Lovegood *Ernie Macmillan (not in GBA version) *Parvati Patil *Padma Patil *Zacharias Smith (not in GBA version) *Alicia Spinnet (not in GBA version) *Dean Thomas (not in GBA version) *Ginny Weasley *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Ronald Weasley Hogwarts Ghosts and Poltergeists *The Bloody Baron (not in GBA version) *The Fat Friar (not in GBA version) *The Grey Lady (not in GBA version) *Moaning Myrtle *Nearly Headless Nick (not in GBA version) *Peeves (not in GBA version) Hogwarts Professors and Staff *Albus Dumbledore *Filius Flitwick *Rubeus Hagrid *Minerva McGonagall *Severus Snape *Pomona Sprout *Dolores Umbridge *Sybill Trelawney *Cuthbert Binns *Professor Sinistra Order of the Phoenix Members *Sirius Black *Albus Dumbledore *Remus Lupin *Alastor Moody *Kingsley Shacklebolt (not in GBA version) *Nymphadora Tonks *Molly Weasley (not in GBA version) *Arthur Weasley Death Eaters *Antonin Dolohov *Bellatrix Lestrange *Lucius Malfoy *Lord Voldemort *Walden Macnair Inquisitorial Squad *Vincent Crabbe *Gregory Goyle *Draco Malfoy *Pansy Parkinson (not in GBA version) Others *Dudley Dursley *Cornelius Fudge *Grawp *Kreacher *Percy Weasley (not in GBA version) Platform Differences (characters) Playstation Portable System (PSP) players will get the opportunity to play as dark characters such as Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, and as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad (Draco Malfoy, Crabbe & Goyle etc.) Although it has yet to be figured out how to unlock Voldemort. Scenes PS2, Wii, PS3, PSP and PC versions #Little Whinging and Dementor Attack (not in PSP version) #Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place #Dumbledore's Hogwarts #The Room of Requirement #Introducing Grawp #Christmas at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place (not in PSP version) #Umbridge's Hogwarts #Occlumency and Snape's Worst Memory #Fred and George's Finest Hour (not in PSP version) #Ministry of Magic #Battle in the Death Chamber #Duel in the Ministry Atrium #Hogwarts: Endless Day GBA version #Little Whinging and Dementor Attack #Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place #Dumbledore's Hogwarts ##Defence Against the Dark Arts Class ##Detention with Dolores ##Charms Class ##Finding the Room of Requirement ##1st Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Angelina Johnson and the Trophy Room ##2nd Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Astronomy Homework Meeting ##3rd Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Luna and the Thestrals ##4th Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Transfiguration Class ##5th Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Recruting Parvati, Padma and Hannah ##6th Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Herbology Class ##7th Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Care of Magical Creatures Class ##8th Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Ginny and the Doxy Venom ##9th Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Divination Homework Meeting ##Ernie Macmillan and the Potion Ingredients ##10th (and last) Dumbledore's Army Meeting #Christmas at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place #Umbridge's Hogwarts and Inquisitorial Squad ##O.W.L.'s (Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Potions) ##Harry's Last Occlumency Lesson and Snape's Worst Memory ##O.W.L.'s (Herbology, Divination, Astronomy) ##Swamping the Courtyards #Ministry of Magic ##Battle in the Death Chamber ##Duel in the Ministry Atrium (which, ironicly, happens in the Death Chamber) Rooms in Hogwarts Note: EA intended to include every room found within the canonical Hogwarts and they also had the blueprints of the Warner Brothers movie There are about seventy rooms in Hogwarts: *Boathouse (not in GBA version) *Charms Classroom *Clock Tower *Clock Tower Courtyard *Covered Bridge *Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom *Umbridge's Office *North Tower *Dungeons *Ground Floor *Floor 1 *Floor 3 *Floor 4 *Floor 5 *Floor 7 *Entrance Hall *Entrance Courtyard *Forest Clearing (GBA version) *Grand Staircase *Great Hall *Gryffindor Common Room and Boy's Dormitory *Hagrid's Hut *Herbology Greenhouse *Hospital Wing *Hogwarts Library **Restricted Section *Myrtle's Bathroom *Owlery (not in GBA version) *Paved Courtyard (not in GBA version) *Potions Classroom *Prefect's Bathroom *Room of Requirement *Stone Bridge *Stone Circle (where Hermione punched Malfoy) *Suspension Bridge *Transfiguration Classroom *Transfiguration Courtyard *Trophy Room *Viaduct *Viaduct Entrance *Room of Rewards (not in GBA version) Spells There is 14 spells in the game, all classified under Environmental and Combat (7 spells for each). You use environmental spells to earn discovery points in and around Hogwarts. Combat spells are for when you are duelling other wizards which has been described as quite common. The following spells are in the game: Combat Spells *Crucio (Only in Cutscenes) *Expelliarmus: A spell used to disarm your opponents and fires a jet of sparkling yellow light at an opponent. *Expecto Patronum: A spell used to defend yourself against Dementors. Only used in specific story battles. *Flipendo: (GBA only) Knockback jinx. *Levicorpus: A spell used to suspend your opponent upside down in mid-air. *Petrificus Totalus: A spell used to put a full-body bind on your opponents. Note: This spell can be deadly for when used on a lonely opponent, the battle ends automatically and the same can happen to you. *Protego: A spell that deflects spells coming your way. *Protego Duo: (PSP version only) A spell that sends back spells to your opponent. *Rictusempra: A spell that tickles and stuns the opponent. *Stupefy: A spell used to damage your opponent. When casting this spell, three jets of red light erupt from your wand. *Stupefy Duo: (PSP version only) A spell that causes more damage than the original. *Ventus: (GBA Only) A gust of wind is emmited from the end of the wand. Environment Spells These spells are used to work out all the tasks around Hogwarts and the other locations. *Accio: "Summoning Charm" A spell used to pull objects closer. *Depulso: "Banishing Charm" A spell used to push objects farther. *Expecto Patronum: "Patronus Charm" A spell used to defend yourself against Dementors. Only used in specific story battles. *Incendio: A spell used to create fire. *Reparo: A spell used to mend broken objects. *Reducto: A spell used to break mended objects. *Wingardium Leviosa: A spell used for levitating objects. Creatures The following creatures are in the game: *Crookshanks *Thestrals *Dementors *Owls *Pixies *Bats *Seagulls Items The following items are in the game: *Invisibilty Cloak *Marauder's Map *Wands Wii Version The Wii version of this game was not available until July 21, 2007, in conjunction with the movie release, according to EA Games. The Wii version of the game is different from the other versions as you will need to use the Wii Remote to cast spells by waving it with the appropriate wrist movements to cast a spell correctly. EA hoped this would give the players using the Wii a more 'WIZARD FEELING'. The following is a table detailing all the Wii Remote movements in the Wii version of the game. Music The music featured in this game consists of some of the same tunes used in the previous games. This is the first video game that includes the song titled "Hedwig's Theme," the main theme in the Harry Potter films, for the producers were sold the rights to play the tune. Goofs *In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film), Mr. Weasley asks Harry what the use of a rubber duck is. This meaning there is no rubber duck in the wizarding world. Yet, in the Prefect's Bathroom there is a rubber duck. There is a possibility, however, that it was left by a Prefect who was muggleborn. *In the American version, Ron mentions the Philosopher's Stone instead of the Sorcerer's Stone. Notes and references External links *http://www.hpana.com/news.19572.201.html *http://www.the-leaky-cauldron.org/#static:videogames/eavisitaug2006 *See EA Games Fans Council Threads for more information *PotterCast Episode #65 *PotterCast Episode #66 *SnitchCast Special Episode from EA Games *http://ps3.gamezone.com/gamesell/p30224.htm *http://screenshots.teamxbox.com/screen/54934/Harry-Potter-and-the-Order-of-the-Phoenix/ * Category:Video games de:Harry Potter and der Orden des Phönix